Meeting of the Best
Meeting of the Best is the twelve episode of ARPS. Plot We see the gang outside a building. Dakota: Oh sweet, I can't wait for this. Steve: Me either. I can't wait to see Viola, Clair and the others ag- Korrina stares at him. Steve: I mean, I love you Korrina. Korrina: Good. They walk inside, but Dakota hesitates and looks at Blaze, who's on his shoulder. Dakota, whispering: Ash might be here. Blaze: Maybe Brock: Hey guys. Glad you could make i-*sees Abi* YOU'RE THE MOST PRETTIEST GIRL I SEEN! Dakota: BROCK BACK OFF SHE'S MINE! Abi blushes after slapping Brock. Croagunk poison jabs Brock and carries him away. Abi: I-I'm yours? Dakota smiles a little, before fainting. Steve grabs his ear and carries him away. Misty: That was awkward. Psyduck: Psy, psy, psy. Psyduck! Misty returns him. Korrina is seen talking to Viola. Viola: So, Dakota and Abi like each other? Korrina, laughing: More then they would care to admit. Viola: Makes sense. Steve walks up to them. Steve: Ladies. Korrina; Hey, Steve. She kisses him on the cheek. Viola: You guys are dating? Steve: Depends, Are you availab- Korrina deathstares him. Steve: Um... He runs off. Meanwhile with Ahmad and Iris.. Iris: I don't get where we came here when we're not gym leaders, Elite Four members or Champions. Ahmad: Idk. Steve kinda force me to come. Dakota pops in: And I'm a top trainer, so... Abi appears to: True dat. Steve: We're both top trainers. Korrina: Also, true. They all laugh. Everybody looks at them. The gang: What? They spilt up again, Steve goes to talk to Clair but Korrina grabs his ear. Korrina: I don't think so. Dakota: Wow, you're a sucky boyfriend. Steve: Well at least I'm one at all! Dakota:... Abi:... Steve:....... BURN! Dakota aura blasts Steve. Dakota: Shut up! Iris: He has a good point though! Dakota deathstares her Iris: I was talking about you. Dakota: Good. Steve: Whatever. He notices a stage. Steve: Hm... He climbs up there and grabs a microphone. Steve: Testing, 1, 2, 3. Is this thing in? Crasher Wake: NO, IT'S ON! Steve: Right. Draden: Your lack of skill at this is... disturbing. Steve: Meaning? Falkner: YOU SUCK! Steve midfingers him. He looks down. Dakota: Oh no, is he going do what I think he's gonna do? Korrina: Unfortunately. Steve looks up and starts to sing. Steve: I wanna be the very best. Like no ever was. He tries to do a flip, but fails miserably. Everyone starts laughing. Steve tries to get up, but he fails off the stage and the microphone lands in his... Dakota, recording thist: Hey, where'd the microphone? I think it's in his ass. Korrina: Agreed. Dakota, go sing. Dakota: Got it. He walks up to the stage and pulls the microphone out from Steve. He sets it down and gets a spare. Dakota: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.... Everyone except Steve cheers. A explosion is heard. Steve: Dafu? Cassidy and Butch appeared. Dakota: What..it's Cassidy! Steve: And um...Bob! Dakota and Butch, annoyed: It's Butch. Butch and Cassidy get blasted off because they're in a room with all the most powerful people in the world. Ahmad: Well, that was anti-climatic. Everyone but Ahmad: Right? Dakota: Want me to keep singing? Everyone: Sure! He starts singing random songs, like Look at Me Now, Eye of the Raikou, and Baby One More Time. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:UEE